<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pack's New Breeding Stock (F4M Version) by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270695">The Pack's New Breeding Stock (F4M Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Beast - Freeform, Every One Gets a Turn…, Gonewildaudio, Group Sex, Knotting, Multi, Rape, She’s Got Some Fight in Her, Size Difference, Werewolves, What She Really Needed, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pack's New Breeding Stock (F4M Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] The Pack’s New Breeding Stock [Beast] [Rape] [Group Sex] [Werewolves] [Size Difference] [She’s Got Some Fight in Her] [Knotting] [What She Really Needed] [Aftercare] [Every One Gets a Turn…] </p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>[Crickets, maybe an owl noise, indicating that its night and we’re in the country]</p><p>[Sound of walking, on gravel, then heels on pavement]</p><p>(The first lines are delivered to herself as she’s talking herself into knocking on the door)</p><p>Oh god, I can’t believe that I’m going through with this.</p><p>No…no…I can’t…</p><p>Fuck! [Deep sigh] Look, he cheated on you, ok? You dumped him, and that was the right thing to do. And you *need* this.</p><p>[Deep breath] *I* need this. I never thought I’d be the type to drive out into the deep country to fuck someone I barely know, much less *multiple* somoenes, but...I’m here. And I’m going to do it.</p><p>After all, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. [Laughs]</p><p>[Door knocking, opening]</p><p>(Obviously nervous, hesitant) H..hi! It’s just me.</p><p>Oh, here’s my coat. Thank you. Yeah, I brought a bag…I thought…if everything went ok that I would want to sleep here, if that’s all right. </p><p>You said you lived outside of town but you didn’t say *how* outside.</p><p>[Laughs] No, its fine. It’s, uh…peaceful. And the moon is really gorgeous tonight!</p><p>I love your house by the way. I’m going to admit that I didn’t expect a place owned by three young men to be so…well kept.</p><p>[Laughs] That’s my polite way of saying I expected a mess, but it’s really clean. I love all the hardwood furnishings. Even the deer skulls on the wall are…well charming isn’t the right word. It fits you, I guess. </p><p>I hope I’m not being impolite, but what *is* that smell?</p><p>No! It doesn’t smell bad…it smells…I don’t know. Like a musky cologne almost? It’s…uh…nice. It just seems to be all over your house. To be honest…it’s making me a little…uh, turned on.</p><p>I guess I shouldn’t be bashful about things like that given why I’m here.</p><p>Are we going to do this in the living room? Wow…its nice. You’ve got a fire going here and everything.</p><p>Um. So, uh, these must be your brothers!</p><p>Gee, I didn’t expect *all* three of you to be so, um big.</p><p>No…no I’m not afraid!</p><p>That’s a lie. I’m really terrified right now. </p><p>Not second thoughts just…[sigh]</p><p>I guess I’m kind of taking a risk here, you know? And not just that you guys might…um….hurt me. </p><p>I don’t think there's anything wrong with what we’re going to do, but if you guys brag about it…then I’ll just be “that slut” for the rest of my time at college.</p><p>Oh god yes I would love a drink. Nothing too strong! I want to enjoy…all of this, but I’m just so nervous, you know?</p><p>Ok, I mean. Yeah. I’m really excited to do this. I’m kind of…very attracted to you. And when you said you had younger brothers, I was, um, very interested. And all of you are *so fucking hot*.</p><p>No, I’m not just saying that. I mean...there’s something just kind of…primal about you, you know? Like all of you just give off masculinity? God, I’m not making any sense…I’m really nervous. Did I mention that already?</p><p>I won’t lie. There’s something about…well all of you…that I find very appealing. Very…very dominant. I wanted to kind of just bend over and submit to you when I first saw you in class. Does that make me sound slutty?</p><p>[Nervous Laughs] Yeah, I mean…that’s why I’m here. To get…used by all of you hot…strong men.</p><p>Thank you. [Sound of drinking] Oh, that’s nice. You remembered that I liked bourbon. [Laughs] I do love an attentive man.</p><p>Wow…you’ve already moved the furniture and put a nice soft rug down for me. That’s…kind of sweet.</p><p>You…you want me to take my clothes off? Oh…ok. Are you going to get naked too?</p><p>[Sound of fabric rustling, zippers unzipping, etc…anything to indciate several people stripping]</p><p>(Obviously aroused) Oh…oh wow I guess you are. Wow.</p><p>(Embarrassed/Upset) H…hey. Don’t laugh. I know I’m not that pretty but…</p><p>Oh, its because I’m blushing? Well, yeah…I mean…I’ve never done this before.</p><p>[Laughs] Yeah, of course, I’ve had sex. But never with more than one guy…</p><p>In fact, I’ve only been with two guys in total. And if I’m honest, none of it has been all that good. I um…god. Maybe I should just shut up and be of some use, huh?</p><p>(Seductive mixed with shy) Do…do you want me to suck you off first? I mean…you guys are all clean right? So am I, so…I guess…nothings off limits.</p><p>Remember though, either wear a condom or pull out. </p><p>You want me to do your youngest brother, then the middle gets to fuck me and…and you get me last? (A little suspicious) It seems like you’ve done this before.</p><p>It doesn’t matter I guess, I just want to be unique. It’s silly.</p><p>Oh…yeah that’s nice of you to say. Yeah, I think we have a connection too. It feels like a weird place to be talking about it now, though. </p><p>(seductive/amused) Oh, impatient are we, young man? That’s fine. Come here and let me take care of you.</p><p>God, you are so big. I’ll get on my knees and do my best though.</p><p>[Bj noises start, slow at first, speed up a little.]</p><p>Fuck. You are almost too big for me. I think…if you give me a chance, I can get you in the back of my throat.</p><p>[Deep throating noise for a bit]</p><p>[Surprised noise]</p><p>[Laughs] I’m sorry! I’m just a little jumpy.</p><p>No, it’s okay if you want to…uh…get behind me while I blow him. I mean…that’s what I’m here for…maybe if I get on my hands and knees and you kneel in front and you in back…there. I, uh, guess I’m ready. [Nervous giggle]</p><p>Uh, why did you turn out the light and open the windows? It’s…pretty cold.</p><p>Yeah…I guess the moon is bright enough to see by, but…oh [moans as entered]</p><p>Oh, that wasn’t fair. </p><p>No…no you feel amazing I just wasn’t expecting…mmmf</p><p>[Brief gagging noise as cock enters her, some light fucking sounds with oral sex, mostly wet noises, gradually increase the intensity of sex and her moans for a bit]</p><p>Ow!</p><p>No…you aren't too rough, you just…felt like you got even bigger inside of me. In fact…both of you kind of did. </p><p>Wait…what’s wrong? Are you…getting hairier? Um, I’m not sure about [moans]…fuck. Hey, …slow down…you’re…too big.</p><p>Fuck…the way…you’re looking at me is so intense…like I’m…just prey to you…</p><p>(Afraid and a little angry) What do you mean its too late to stop? That’s not ok, I want to l…[gagging noises as cock is forced deep into her throat]</p><p>[Rough sex noises here. She moans and chokes on the cock for a bit.]</p><p>Oh god, please let me breathe. I’ll do…do what you want, ok? You don’t need to be rough…I’m not a [moans]…</p><p>H…how are you getting bigger inside of me? And…you…you’re taller and…oh god…oh god your face…your *teeth*…that’s not right…[moans]…people don’t have yellow eyes!</p><p>[Cock forced into her mouth again, rough sex noises, heavy on impact noise if you can]</p><p>[A lot of choking and coughing, some gagging, big swallowing]</p><p>[She’s still being fucked pretty hard while the next lines are being said, so please insert moans, groans, whimpers, etc.]</p><p>(Coughing) Oh, god…you came so much I almost drowned…fuck. What…what are you?</p><p>I feel your hair…all over me…your [cries out] claws digging into me…your hot panting breath on my back…</p><p>Oh…oh no. That’s not…that’s not right. You can’t [moans] exist…oh, fuck you’re so big…please slow down…</p><p>Yes…yes it feels good…I…I won’t resist. You don’t have to hurt me…</p><p>[Cries out in pleasure and pain]</p><p>Yes! I love it, ok, but…I’m not sure how much more I can take of this…I…</p><p>Oh no…oh no are you…you’re getting ready to…</p><p>OW! Your claws are…they’re digging into my sides and…</p><p>Fuck you’re cumming so much! I feel it pouring out of me!</p><p>[Improv to first orgasm. Not too big]</p><p>Oh god, I’m so fucking messy…it's all over my thighs and…fuck…I’m so sore…</p><p>Why…why are you doing this to me? I never hurt you…I just…I just wanted to have some fun…</p><p>Fine…I came all right? I came hard, and it felt good but…but I’m bruised. And your brother…his claws…look what they did to me! I’m bleeding…</p><p>Wait…you’re…you’re still going to fuck me? After all that? Oh…oh god no. You’re huge! I…</p><p>What did you fucking call me? You fucking bastard! You know what? Fine.</p><p>I wanted it rough I guess. But I took your *little* brothers, and I can take you too, you fucking asshole. You want me? Fucking take me then!</p><p>[Cries out]</p><p>Ah…that’s right, fucking push my head into the ground. I’m not going to be some easy fucking lay for you. But you don’t want that, do you? You want someone who fights back!</p><p>[Smacking noise, followed by a cry of pleasure/pain]</p><p>You don’t like it when your bitches talk back? Well, you know what, fuck you!</p><p>[Cries out as entered roughly. He’s huge]</p><p>Oh fuck…oh fuck…you’re so…so big…</p><p>[Rough sex starts here. It’s the roughest and harshest so far. Please and moans and noises of pleasure and/or pain. As always improv, add, or remove lines]</p><p>You fucking…fucking bastard…you…you won’t break me!</p><p>I…I won’t cum for you…you’re too fucking weak to make me cum!</p><p>You heard me! Fuck…you can’t fuck me hard enough…to make me…cum.</p><p>No…I won’t…I won’t do it…you fucking bastard…</p><p>[Improve to orgasm, this one is pretty big]</p><p>(Panting, obviously exhausted) Oh…oh my god…that was…amazing…</p><p>You…you’re still hard…[cry of pain]</p><p>Are you…are you stuck inside me?</p><p>You’ve *knotted*?!? What the fuck?</p><p>Fuck, you're still cumming!</p><p>You’re…you’re changing again? Finally…</p><p>Oh…oh god…that’s not…that’s not right…not like this. </p><p>Your hands are…paws…no!</p><p>No…I can’t…I can’t be fucked [moans] by a fucking wolf!</p><p>Why…why is hearing your growls turning me on? </p><p>No…it's not right….please…</p><p>Your teeth…on my neck…holding me down. </p><p>You're thrusting so deep…into your bitch. </p><p>I love it. Isn't that what you want? A new bitch?</p><p>Don't stop…please…harder. </p><p>[Cry of sharp pain] Ah! You’re biting me! Marking me…with your teeth!</p><p>Oh my god…oh my god you’re cumming again…and again…and…</p><p>[Improve to BIG orgasm. This is the final climax.]</p><p>Oh…oh god…are you done?</p><p>You're all changing back?</p><p>(Exhausted but frightened) So…what happens now? Are you going to eat me or something?</p><p>It's not funny!</p><p>All right, fine, I enjoyed it. But I'm sore, and I need to sleep and I'm scared, ok? I don’t understand what you want?</p><p>Oh. You're wrapping me in a blanket. Um. [noise of surprise as she is picked up]. </p><p>I wasn't expecting you to carry me to the couch. Is he giving me water?</p><p>Why are you all being so nice all of the sudden? I don't understand any of this. </p><p>So…I belong to you now? Is that why you marked me? </p><p>So you're going to take care of me? Do I get any say in any of this?</p><p>Well…I guess the idea of being with three, uh, “people” like you isn't so bad. I…I really needed to be fucked like that. </p><p>Yeah, I do kind of like being cuddled like this…between two of you. It's nice. </p><p>Does that mean you'll take responsibility if I get pregnant? (Annoyed) You were supposed to pull out, remember? </p><p>Oh. So I'm part of the pack? And all three of you will *only* fuck me? </p><p>That’s a little scary…and hot. Really hot. Is that why you chose me? Becuase you knew I’d be strong enough to take you and your brothers? Did you know I would love it?</p><p>Fine. Yes I agree. I’ll be your…your bitch. For now though, I’m very tired and this is too much to think about.</p><p>Well, first, I'm going to take a little nap, but after that…I think I might need to be bred again. So I’ll need my…my new pack to stay close to me all night, to protect me and keep me well-fucked. Please? [Soft Kissing Noise]</p><p>Thank you. I promise to be good to all of you. [Yawn] Mmm…good night, my loves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>